the_zombie_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandlords
The Sandlords are a group of Servant families descended from the ancient Lyzakks. They live in Southeastern Sair and the surrounding area. Families There are eight families of Sandlords known as Hahls, which is a Valgan word meaning "house" or "family". Like the Rainlords, they are mostly independent of each other but share similar ideals. They are: Hahl Najir, Hahl Saqqaf, Hahl Dagher, Hahl Shihab, Hahl Duxan, Hahl Haayen, Hahl Kattan, and Hahl Mateen. Servant Tradition Like the Rainlords, the Sandlords have a tradition of becoming servants, although the specifics have not been elaborated on to the same degree as the Rainlords'. Also like the Rainlords, they have a great degree of honor and determination and use their power to protect the innocent as best they can. Several Hahls and many individuals outside of them are aligned with the Vanguard, and it is unknown at this time whether they will leave in solidarity with the Rainlords following Parson's attack on the Rainlords. Divine Ability Very rarely, a Sandlord will appear with the ability to materialize silicon dioxide, the material of sand and glass. These servants are assumed to be wise and benevolent leaders whose power will develop faster than normal. Because of the high esteem that they are held in whether or not it is deserved, they will often become arrogant and power-mad. This power, along with its mirror for the Rainlords are the only documented powers that do not follow the typical rule of single-element materialization, and they never appear outside of those two groups. Lyzakk History The Lyzakks were a brutal conquering force that invaded Eloa from another continent. They swept across half of the continent before being stopped cold by the cunning and strong-willed Armans. They eventually gave up on defeating the Armans or conquering any more new territory and settled down to become the Valgan Empire, which laster for nearly two millenia, almost as long as the Mohssian Empire. The purest bloodlines of the Lyzakks' descendents became the Sandlords, and those of the Armans became the Rainlords. Relationship with the Rainlords Though the Rainlords and Sandlords now fight together against Abolish, they do not like or trust each other, generally speaking. They are presently at peace, and there are even a few of them who have become friends, like Asad and Zeff. In the past, there have been several occasions where the Rainlords and Sandlords were openly at war with one another. Little has been revealed about those times, aside from the fact that according to Ibai they would continue to trade supplies back and forth, but would poison or otherwise sabotage anything they sent, and then try to reverse whatever the other side had done to their own trade goods. Shards of the Dry God Main article: Shards of the Dry God The Sandlords also have access to a set of items called the Shards of the Dry God. These are a collection of red crystals which can be used by a servant to improve their power, but which only as long as there is a living Sandlord with the divine ability of sufficient power. The shards contain the ancient consciousness of Rasalased, their creator, who judged each person who tries to use the power of the shards and can choose whether to return them with newfound power or destroy their soul. War of Three Sands At one point in Sandlord history, there were three servants who each developed the Divine power at the same time. Each claimed the right to control the shards, and formed a faction within the Sandlords which supported their claim. The war between the three factions came to be known as the War of Three Sands, and was eventually resolved by splitting up the shards, allowing each group access to some of them. Category:Factions